2001-02 MJHL Season
Champion League Notes The Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League agree to a pair of interlocking all-star games. Regular Season This is a list of Manitoba Junior Hockey League Standings for the 2001-02 season. Team GP W L OTL SOL GF GA P Addison Winkler Flyers 64 47 15 1 1 269 166 96 St. James Canadians 64 33 25 3 3 228 200 72 Winnipeg South Blues 64 31 28 3 2 237 246 67 Selkirk Steelers 64 23 36 2 3 216 269 51 Southeast Blades 64 23 36 4 1 202 286 51 Winnipeg Saints 64 20 40 0 4 178 293 44 Allard OCN Blizzard 64 56 5 1 2 379 149 115 Portage Terriers 64 43 19 2 0 275 169 88 Neepawa Natives 64 40 20 1 3 271 221 84 Swan Valley Stampeders 64 34 20 2 8 272 203 78 Dauphin Kings 64 26 32 3 3 220 268 58 Waywayseecappo Wolverines 64 8 51 1 4 166 443 21 Playoffs Division Semi-Finals :Winkler defeated Selkirk 4-games-to-1 ::(8-3, 2-3, 7-3, 5-0, 4-1) :St. James defeated Winnipeg South 4-games-to-3 ::(3-2, 2-3, 3-2, 6-4, 3-4, 2-9, 5-2) :OCN defeated Swan Valley 4-games-to-none ::(7-1, 5-1, 4-2, 7-2) :Portage defeated Neepawa 4-games-to-1 ::(5-1, ??, 5-4, 2-3 OT, 6-2) Division Finals :Winkler defeated St. James 4-games-to-none ::(9-2, 9-0, 4-3, 8-1) :OCN defeated Portage 4-games-to-3 ::(2-4, 4-1, 2-4, 5-2, 6-2, 4-6, 3-1) Turnbull Cup Championship :OCN defeated Winkler 4-games-to-none ::(3-2 OT, 6-1, 3-1, 5-2) Manitoba / Saskatchewan Playoff Anavet Cup Championship :OCN defeated Kindersley Klippers (SJHL) 4-games-to-1 :::::see 2002 Anavet Cup Canadian Championship Tournament Royal Bank Cup Championship :OCN lost to Halifax Oland Exports (MJAHL) in the Championship Game :::::see 2002 Royal Bank Cup Viking Cup The MJHL lost the Bronze Metal Game to the Alberta Junior Hockey League 7-3 at the Viking Cup held December 27 to January 6 in Camrose, Alberta. :::::see 2002 Viking Cup MJHL's Manitoba Pride Roster Power Smart All-Star Challenge The best of the Manitoba Junior Hockey League and the Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League joined up for a two day festival of all-star hockey and it kicked off January 19 in Winkler with the SJHL's Dodge Division defeating the MJHL's Addison Division 11-9. John Schultz (Battlefords North Stars) led all scorers with three goals. Other SJHL scorers were Troy Boisjoci (Kindersley Klippers), Pat Baum (La Ronge Ice Wolves), Tyrel Friskey (Nipawin Hawks), Garrett Cameron (Melfort Mustangs), Cody Stearne (Kindersley Klippers), Derek Allan (Nipawin Hawks), Sheldon Wing (Flin Flon Bombers) and Jean-Guy Gervais (Nipawin Hawks). Leading the MJHL all-stars with were Mark Olafson, Steve Lajoie and James Marquis with a pair each. Singles went to Mike Pinette, Steve Mullin and Colin Tetrault. Marquis was named the Addison Division MVP. On Sunday, January 20th, the Battle of the Border in Estevan, Saskatchewan saw the SJHL's Sher-Wood Division defeated the MJHL's Allard Division 7-2. Myles Fee was choosen the game's best defenseman. MJHL Lineups: Players of the Month League Leaders Scoring Leaders Leading Goaltenders Awards CJAHL Awards All-Star Teams Rookie All-Star Teams Scholarships Sources *Winnipeg Free Press, March 5, 2002 (Final Standings) *Dave Clamen References *Manitoba Junior Hockey League *Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame *Hockey Hall of Fame *http://www.hockeydb.com/ *Winnipeg Free Press Archives *Brandon Sun Archives Category:Manitoba Junior Hockey League seasons